counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
G3SG1
The D3/AU-1, commonly referred to as the G3/SG-1 '''or G3SG/1', is a sniper rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games. Overview The G3SG/1 is a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is known as being one of the most overpowered weapons in the game despite its disadvantages. For this reason, the G3SG/1 is usually banned on many public servers rendering it useless. Properties The G3SG/1 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. The G3SG/1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very high damage * Above average hip-fire accuracy * Kills in two hits or less * Low recoil * Short reload time * Share the same ammo used by AK-47 and Scout. Disadvantages * Second most expensive weapon ($5000) * Low rate of fire * No crosshair when unzoomed * Loud firing sound, creates attention * Smaller magazine size than SG550 (20 rounds) Gameplay Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Don't try to get a headshot, torso shots are powerful enough. * Use cover when using this weapon. * When scoped, do not fire continuously like an assault rifle (Unless you encounter a group of enemies). This is the most common mistake made while using this weapon. Instead try to leave an quarter to half of a second gap between two shots. * Wall-bang by firing the enemy behind thin boxes or walls. * If an enemy is standing still and does not notice you, headshot. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the G3SG-1 can be used unscoped as an semi auto battle rifle. This also works with the SIG SG550 and Steyr Scout. Countertactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flash-bangs or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapon like AK-47 to headshot to the user just before he can start shooting. * Attack from behind using sub-machine guns or shotguns. * The G3SG/1 user may not notice things behind them, being more concerned with what they see in their scope. Knife them or kill them with a shotgun. * Hit the user with an HE grenade and rush him. * Overpower with an AWSM. However missing a shot against the G3SG/1 user while using a AWSM is not a luxury available. * Ban the semi-automatic sniper rifles from the server. Achievements Kill Trivia * In earlier versions of Counter-Strike, this gun was relatively ineffective due to an awkward problem in which the amount of recoil was improperly increased by the game when the player had a ping of more than 0. A related problem was that the recoil of the first few shots was wildly high and inconsistent, and often times, the gun had to be "warmed up" by firing a few early shots before accuracy could be maintained at its full rate of fire. In later and current versions, the recoil issues were "fixed" and effectively reduced, allowing the gun to be very accurate when used at full rate of fire when zoomed. * The database file name for this weapon is ''g3sg1. * Many servers for the online play restrict this weapon for being "too powerful". * In a real world scenario, the G3SG-1 is a more sensible choice than the AWSM considering the general distance at which firefights occur. Gallery : Main article: D3/AU-1/Gallery External links *G3SG/1 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons